1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone composition curable with moisture in the air at room temperature and its cured product, and more particularly to a composition that can produce a cured product good in peelability from almost every adherend and its cured product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since silicone rubbers obtained by curing room temperature curable silicone compositions curable with moisture in the air are excellent in adhesion properties as well as in heat resistance, weather resistance, and chemical resistance, the compositions are used widely as adhesives, sealing agents, coating agents, and the like, for example, in the electric and electronic field and in the field of transports.
However, if a room temperature curable silicone composition is used, for example, as a masking material or a packing material and the cured silicone rubber is to be peeled off when necessary, there is a disadvantage that since said silicone rubber is bonded to the adherend, said silicone rubber cannot be easily peeled off and the bonded part has to be ultimately broken.
To obviate this disadvantage, there is suggested a method of eliminating the component in said composition that makes said composition adhesive. However, although that method can give peelability to a certain extent, for an adherend having a large amount of active groups on the surface, such as glass, if the cured product is allowed to stand for a long period of time or is heated, the adhesion cannot be prevented.
There is also suggested a method wherein an acetamide compound as a peeling auxiliary is added to an acetone-elemination type silicone composition. However, it is a disadvantage that if said composition to which said peeling auxiliary is added is stored for a long period of time, said peeling auxiliary separates or even after the curing the peeling auxiliary migrates to the surface thereby impairing the appearance.